


Research

by BleedingBishop



Series: A Hogwarts AU [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-20 11:32:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1508957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleedingBishop/pseuds/BleedingBishop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ugh I know you guys are probably getting bored with the ghostie Mycie by now - but they have only chatted once! And Mycroft doesn't know Greg properly yet!</p><p>Right, next work shall be the last for it, but I can use that as an introduction for all Ghostie Mycie fics in the future! See, I can be resourceful!</p></blockquote>





	Research

"Pst! Mate, no go area." Greg turned away from the womanned desk at the center of Hogwarts Library and found himself looking at a prefect. The raven bared its talons on his chest proudly alongside his badge.

"Excuse me?" asked Greg politely, if a little rough with the effort of trying to keep his voice clear but quiet.

"You don't want to walk into all that - come on, follow me." The boy becond over his shoulder and Greg followed from the near empty first level of Library to the second, walking up the staircase that hid behind a section on Japanese water-folk myths. The second level was much more active, if for only the sound of scratching quills, turning papers and the general murmur of human life. 

"Yo, Boo, kid looks lost." the Ravenclaw said quietly to another student sat at the nearest desk, table covered in paper and parchment alike.

"Yes, how can I help?" replied the Gryffindor girl, long black hair in a fishtail plait on her head and enough ink on her hands to probably re-write the three essays on her table twice over. Her accent was as scottish as haggis on a moor, and eyes with bags so heavy Greg thought that they would never leave her face even after her studies.

'If she manages to complete them' came a sudden voice in the back of his head. Greg ignored it and concentrated on his task.

"Uh...?" Greg motioned back down the stairs with a thumb over his shoulder, and the girl nodded.

"Oh yeah, we're trying to get a decent system up n' running for help with the library - you know, a 'By the students, For the students' thing. 'T's why 'm up to me balls in references 'n research 'bout the bagillions of books 'n things 'ere," she nodded meaningfully up at him ", we'd probably get more information quickly if Madam Pince helped us, but if she did, then we wouldn' be in this situation' the first place, would we?" 

"Uh, yeah." 

"You've never been in the Library before, have you?" the Gryffindor said bluntly, her face was tired but not judgemental, something Greg was thankful for.

"No, usually my mate Will sneaks in and manages to get whatever I need - he likes the quiet here."

"Ah, clever move. Madam Pince don't do well with sneaks, but if you can get away with it then four for your mate. Now, you need something? The reference guide's shaky as a lamb in deep snow but we might be lucky enough to have someone going through what you need."

"Uh, yeah, I need newspapers from about 50 years ago, as well as any death records of any student or member of Hogwarts in that period." The girls eyes widened at the morbid research material, but merely carried on quietly to say

"D'you need it for research? Or are y'looking for someone in particular? If you have a name Rickie would be able to trace it easier than us piling a ton a death records and newspapers on ya head." Greg nodded gratefully.

"Yeah I got a name, pretty distinctive too, so that should help."

"Awesome, l't me just get Ricky over and he can throw you a paper or two." The girl then waved her wand over a small pre folded paper aeroplane on the corner of her desk, and a moment later it whizzed off into the bowels of the bookcases.

A few moments a shaggy looking Slytherin meandered out, holding the paper projectile and a smirk.

"Ay, Boo, what's up?" He asked, his voice dark and guttural, and an East London accent slurred his words.

"This guys looking for death records, about five decades ago - he's got a name so it should be a bit easier for you to track him, but we need newspapers about the same time too." 'Boo' replied, her voice still quiet. Rickie looked at Greg with eyebrows raised, but shrugged and motioned for him to follow.

"Sure thing, I'll 'ave a sniff around. Name?" 

"Uh, Holmes, Mycroft Holmes. You heard of him?"

"Nah, 'm fifth year, not fiftieth" Rickie joked, and rounded the bookshelves to a large annex in the wall to a room filled with old copies of newspapers. 

It was a mess. Pages were haphazardly stuffed into the many shelves in the room, and Greg could see easily the tears and mistreatment of his possible leads into his problem.

"Yeah, 's a right state - 'm tryin' t' get it all pulled out so I c'n organise it, but Pince 's as Pince-y as ever. y'would'a thought she'd've thrown a fit at this, but apparently only books are worthy of her attention. Holmes, right?" Rickie said, and at Greg's nod, he lept into the fray.

Ten minutes later, Rickie emerged again, his arms holding only two newspapers.

"Y'said Holmes, right? Gotta Daily Prophet 'bout a death, and a French'n . Dunno what the story is but the name Holmes 's 'n the title and t'was published in similar time frame, month b'tween each."

"Thanks - that was quick. Is it as bad back there as it is here?" Greg motioned to the haphazard compiling of papers in front of them."

"Mate, 's worse. That it?"

"Yeah, thanks."

"Sure, I think there should be some more research tables by the main Magical History sector. Ask Boo if you can't find it."

"Again, thanks."

"'Ave a gu'day" Greg nodded and walked out of the annex, followed by the growling swears of Rickie who wandered back into the mess that was the newspaper records.

'Right then, research. Mycroft, I'm coming for you.'

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh I know you guys are probably getting bored with the ghostie Mycie by now - but they have only chatted once! And Mycroft doesn't know Greg properly yet!
> 
> Right, next work shall be the last for it, but I can use that as an introduction for all Ghostie Mycie fics in the future! See, I can be resourceful!


End file.
